Dreams Come True
by Hyunbak
Summary: Quando você menos espera, sonhos podem virar realidade. E quando você simplesmente desiste de algo e começa a achar que este "algo" foi a coisa mais errada ou idiota que você já fez na vida, ele pode te mostrar ser a melhor daqui para frente. Basta acreditar.


Dreams Come True.

Disclamer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertecem, mas sim ao autor Masashi Kishimoto.

Era claro que eu me lembrava naquela noite. A noite em que eu pensei que todos os meus sonhos seriam destruidos e toda a minha ilusão de que um dia a vida perfeita chegaria, fosse tomada por uma escuridão sem fim que poderia até mesmo ser comparada a um Genjutsu. Há alguns anos atrás, 6 para ser mais exata, eu fui deixada desacordada sobre um banco de pedras localizado na entrada de Konoha. Deixada pela única pessoa que eu amei em toda a minha vida, mas esta me abandonou por vingança. Se eu acho que isso é completamente errado? Não. Eu até entendo que ele teve os seus motivos, mas toda a minha esperança e amor se foram junto à ele. E nunca mais irão voltar.

Dizem que quando você perde as esperanças, todos os seus sentimentos vão embora com ela. E eu poderia dizer com todas as letras que era uma prova viva disso. _Poderia. _Verbo "poder", no passado. Exatamente. Eu achava que nunca mais iria amar alguém, pelo menos não como amei Sasuke. Um amor tão puro e grande, que eu era capaz de qualquer coisa por ele, até cogitei trair a vila em nome de meu amor, mas tudo isso seria em vão. Principalmente se tivesse acompanhado-o em sua jornada de vingança e o visse se transformar no monstro que é hoje. O Sasuke que conheci.. O garoto cujo me apaixonei.. Morrera no exato momento em que passou por aqueles grandes portões, me deixando sozinha e desacordada pela noite. Se não fosse pelo meu melhor amigo, Naruto, talvez eu tivesse continuado ali por horas, dias ou até mesmo semanas, pois toda a minha vontade de viver tinham ido embora com o garoto de olhos ónix, pelo qual eu me apaixonara. Mas pensar sobre isso tudo hoje é, certamente, muito desgastante. Não sinto mais nada. Me tornei uma princesa do gelo, como muitos dos meus amigos vem me chamando ultimamente. Vocês me perguntam o por que? E eu os respondo que é pelo simples fato de que eu não sinto mais vontade de sair e me divertir com eles. Sim, depois de exatos 6 anos sem Sasuke na minha vida, eu continuo sendo a idiota depressiva que não sai de casa. A não ser que tenha um missão ou algo muito importante, como os chamados no hospital. Aliás, eu me tornei a infermeira chefe do Hospital de Konoha. Sou bem importante hoje em dia, gostaria que ele soubesse disso. Mas provavelmente riria da minha cara e diria que eu continuo a ínutil de sempre. É o que ele sabe fazer de melhor mesmo.

Mas, deixando de perder tempo, não era sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar. Na verdade, estou aqui para contar-lhes o que aconteceu a algumas semanas atrás, quando estava em missão. Foi algo importante e muito estranho para mim, por isso, acredito que tenho que contar para alguém que não seja realmente.. Próximo á mim. Poderiam achar estranho demais de ser verdade. Eu acho.

A algumas semanas atrás, eu, Naruto, Sai e Kakashi sensei, fomos convocados até a torre da Hokage para receber uma nova missão. E é claro que eu já tinha uma ideia do que se tratava: Sasuke. Como sempre. Tsunade tinha dito que deixaria todas as missões relacionadas a ele para o nosso time e tudo por causa daquela promessa idiota que o Naruto insistia em teimar comigo sobre ter que compri-la para me deixar feliz. Sim! Por mais que eu tenha o dito um milhão de vezes que a minha vida estava bem melhor sem a pessoa que partiu o meu coração, ele insistia dizendo que Sasuke era nosso amigo e que eu me sentiria bem melhor se caso ele voltasse. Mas é claro! Isso se ele não viesse e quebrasse o meu coração de novo, idiota. Enfim.. Voltando a história principal, nós recebemos a ordem de ir até a Vila da Chuva, onde houve indicios de que os antigos subordinados de Orochimaru estiveram - Sendo mais clara, Sasuke e seus seguidores idiotas que buscam vingança das vilas de maior poder. - para capiturar um jinchuuriki. O meu primeiro pensamento diante da situação foi "POR QUE DIABOS ELES ESTAVAM ATRÁS DE UM JINCHUURIKI?!", e foi com esse pensamento estupido que eu e o resto do time 7, saímos de Konoha em direção a Vila da Chuva. Esta que ficava a três dias de viagem. Ótimo.

Depois de longas quatro horas de caminhada, Kakashi sensei finalmente nos da a ordem para parar e poder descansar com a chegada da noite. Ainda faltavam dois dias de caminhada e o meu ânimo para realizar a missão estava a baixo de zero. Vocês devem estar se perguntando: Por que a Haruno reclamando tanto? Ou: Por que ela não está feliz em ter a chance de reencontrar o Sasuke? Bom, a respostá é bem simples. A questão é que ele é um idiota! Sabe.. Eu tenho um segredo para contar. Desde que o idiota deixou a vila, ele não parece mais ser a mesma pessoa. Eu consigo ver uma aurea de quem mataria até mesmo os meus amigos se fosse para conseguir realizar aquela vingança idiota dele. Coitado, mal sabe que a culpa não é de Itachi. Mas bom.. Como eu sou obrigada a continuar com isso, simplesmente arrumei a minha barraca e me enfiei lá dentro pelo resto da noite. Dentro de poucas horas, ouço alguém me chamar. Uma voz muito conhecidada, na verdade. Esta pertencida ao meu melhor amigo: Naruto.

- Sakura-chan! Eeh.. Sakura-chan! Está acordada?

E eu, muito preguiçosamente, me coloquei a abrir o zíper da barraca de uma forma que eu conseguisse apenas enchergar o que me era necessário para manter uma conversa civilizada com o ninja. É.. Não que eu não gostasse de falar com ele, eu apenas.. Não estava em um bom dia.

- Yo! O que você quer, Naruto? - Disse, sem muito ânimo, como sempre.

- Sakura-chan, eu ouvi alguns barulhos vindos da floresta. Perto do lado na verdade. E pelo o que consegui ouvir, era algum soltando um Chidori. - Pausou. - Imaginei que você iria gostar de saber e.. Ir dar uma olhada, comigo?!

Ok. Desse momento, todo o meu ânimo foi para o buraco. O que será que se passava pela cabeça daquele loiro, hein? Eu estava demonstrando a viagem toda o meu super ânimo para ver o Sasuke e ele ainda me vem com essa? Será que não podia chamar o Kakashi ou o Sai? Mas não! Sempre sobra para a Haruno, sempre. Porque ela é uma retarada que não conseguia nem ao menos esconder o que sentia pelo Uchiha e agora tem que lidar com essas situações. As vezes penso que seria tudo mais fácil se eu tivesse o deixado para a Ino, é.

- Er.. Você não quer.. Tudo bem, eu vou. - Desisto fácil, não?

Mas oras, não era nada fácil dizer não para o seu melhor amigo, quando ele está te olhando de uma forma que parece um cachorro sem dono que acha que pode encontrar o seu melhor amigo e companheiro a qualquer instante, no caso: Sasuke, o idiota. E foi assim que, eu mais uma vez, me coloquei a caminha em meio a mata com um loiro irritante ao meu lado. O lado bom disso tudo foi que nós dois nos mantinhamos quietos a viagem toda. Mas como sorte de pobre dura pouco... Uma linda explosão nos jogou contra o tronco de uma árvore que estava a uns 3 quilometros de nós. E adivinhem quem era o culpado? Sasuke! O grande idiota que eu estava rezando para não estar lá. E como se eu tivesse pensando que tudo poderia melhorar, pimba! O idiota nos vê e fica com uma cara de retardado.

- Teme! Eu sabia que você estaria aqui, reconheço esse seu jutsu de longe. - Disse Naruto, como se nada tivesse acontecido e nós ainda fossemos melhores amigos.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Foi tudo o que Sasuke disse.

- Viemos de levar de volta, é claro! - Naruto disse, berrando como sempre.

E eu estava com a cara mais feia do mundo, encarando os dois como se fossem aberrações. Até, é claro, notar uns três corpos mortos ao redor de Sasuke. Oh! Que novidade, não é? Ele mantando pessoas, quem diria. E foi ai que eu descobri que pensei alto demais e que ambos estavam me olhando com um ponto de interrogação gigante na cabeça.

- O que foi?! Eu só.. É deixa pra lá.

Mas devo dizer que, depois dessa minha fala totalmente sem noção, veio a parte que me choca. A parte que eu fiquei totalmente palida e parecendo que tinha visto um fantasma por nunca na minha vida, ter imaginado que ouviria algo assim, ainda mais vindo de Sasuke.

- É.. Eu devo lhes dizer que o proposito de ambos será cumprido. Eu estava voltado para a vila por conta própria. Não precisava de vocês. Mas como vieram até mim, que tal me darem um lugar pra ficar, hm.

Tá. Eu acho que estou ficando louca. Será que ouvi direito? Sasuke estava querendo voltar para a vila por conta própria e sem ter concluido a sua vingança? Oi? Estou em um mundo paralelo ou coisa do tipo? Não acredito. E acho que ele percebeu pelas expressões em nossos rostos, porque simplesmente saiu andando e dizendo que nós deveriamos mostrar o caminho para o acampamento. Dito e feito, segundos mais tarde, estamos de volta ao acampamento, gritando pelo Kakashi e o Sai para eu acordassem e viessem ver o mialgre da noite. Mas eu continuava com a minha cara de tédio e de quem quer dormir. Quando os dois viram Sasuke, tiveram as mesma reações que nós. Acho que qualquer um teria, na verdade. E resolveram que ele voltaria conosco e conversaria com a Hokage quando chegassemos em Konoha. Só que, para a felicidade de todos, - menos a minha -, o meu querido sensei me deixou de guarda na noite. Sou sortuda, né?

No dia seguinte, o primeiro a acordar fora Sasuke. Este que sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou me encarando por metade da manhã, até eu perder a paciência e simplesmente berrar com ele.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER, HEIN?!

- Falar com você. - Respondeu.

Mais um balde de água fria que fora jogado sobre a minha cabeça. O que ele quer agora? Por mim, poderia passar o resto do dia sozinha aqui, esperando os três folgados lá acordarem e sem ter que ouvir, ver ou falar com o Uchiha. Mas não, ele tem que vir me atormentar e dizer que quer falar comigo. Bom, vamos ouvir. O que custa, né? Vai que ele diz que quer que eu arrebente a cara dele. Seria legal.

- O que quer? - Fui seca. Claro.

- Queria dizer que estou voltando por sua causa. - pasmei - Quer dizer, todo esse tempo, eu fiquei pensando em você e conclui que a melhor pessoa para continuar com a minha linhagem do clã, é você. Não pense que estou querendo te usar. Só.. Estou dizendo para casar comigo e me ajudar a reconstruir o clã, porque sinto algo por ti. Algo forte. Mas como meus sentidos foram retirados de mim, estou com um bloqueio para o dizer.

- Tá querendo dizer que me ama ou algo do tipo? - Perguntei, com a expressão totalmente assustada. Oras, depois de seis anos sem nem ao menos ter noticias dele, ele volta e diz que me quer? Como assim? Se bem que, diante desse olhar dele, eu sinto como se todos aqueles sentimentos idiotas que eu nutria estivessem voltando. E isso vai ser o fim para mim. Porque eu sei que vou aceitar. Droga.

- É, algo assim.. Hm.

Juro que pude ver alguma coisa vermelha se formando sobre as bochechas dele. Mas ele as escondeu antes que eu pudesse falar algo ou ver com clareza. Desgraçado.

- É.. Se eu aceitar, o que não signifca que eu vou, você.. Vai ficar comigo para sempre? Ou só quer que eu te ajude com o clã e depois vai me deixar?

- Sakura, deixa de ser idiota.

- O qu-

É. Eu não consegui terminar de falar, pois no momento seguinte a única coisa que eu podia fazer era sentir um par de lábios quentes colados sobre os meus, enquanto que eu tinha olhos arregalados e a boca levemente aberta. O que não demorou muito para que ele percebesse e aproveitasse-se da situação para profundar o beijo. Beijo do qual eu correspondi, por mais que tivesse algo dentro de mim que dizia que tudo isso estava errado. Por mais que tenha o xingado o tempo todo e por mais que jurasse que tudo o que eu sentia tivesse simplesmente sumido, eu o amava de novo. E acho que esse amor estava escondido em algum lugar por todo esse tempo. Porque eu só conseguia pensar em como tu esperei por isso a minha vida toda e agora que finalmente o tinha, talvez não devesse deixa-lo ir. E com esse pensamento, eu aceitei o pedido.

Sabe, eu estou aqui contanto tudo isso para vocês depois de 10 anos. Agora me perguntem o motivo. Se querer saber, era apenas para mostra-los que quando vocês menos esperam, coisas incriveis podem acontecer. E se você tem um sonho, não desista dele. Porque não vai ser sempre que o amor da sua vida vai voltar e pedir para casar com você. ke~

Bom, foi isso. Eu não sou lá uma boa escritora, mas espero que gostem. Eu tive essa ideia por causa de uma fanfic antiga que tinha escrito. Se gostarem, deixem um comentário, sim? Eu irei ficar feliz, eeh!


End file.
